Beautiful Monster
by SweetXSacrifice
Summary: Edward leaves Bella after her 18th birthday. When they meet again he finds he never really knew who she was. Cannon. No, Bella isn't some hannah montana-like singer, or anything else. Read and review please and thank you! :
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Monster.

"She's a monster

A beautiful Monster.

But I don't mind.

No I don't mind."

Plot: Edward leaves Bella after her 18th birthday. When they meet again he finds he never really knew who she was. Cannon. No, Bella isn't some hannah montana-like singer, or anything else. :)

Chapter 1: Out with the new, In with the old.

The day that Edward left me, I felt a conundrum of things. I felt cold, alone and betrayed. I've never been able to count on much in my life, but I thought that I could rely on Edward to be there for me. I thought we would be forever, like he had promised countless times.

At first I stayed in bed, unwilling to move. Charlie tried to console me. But lets face it, I had been duped, taken for a fool. And I think falling so much in love only to not be caught, is like a sort of death. I had sacrificed so much for a chance. I couldn't rationally complain when I was well aware of what was at stake, of what might have happened the more Edward and I truly got to know one another.

It has been a long month since I've removed the wool from my eyes, and I am abandoning the ruse of high school. It is no longer of any use to me, and the conventional ways of life are beyond exhausting.

"Bella, just give this awhile longer, that's all I am asking. We have a good life here don't we? I mean, at least we are safe here." Charlie kept trying to convince me of staying. But I just can't buy it any longer.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I can't just stay here and live the rest of my life simply because we aren't endangered. I would never ask you to put yourself at risk Charlie. That's why I am going alone."

"Alone! You have never been by yourself Bella. What if you are found, what if..." Charlie let go a huge sigh, exasperated.

"We could stand around saying what if all day Charlie, what if I die right here in this house? I just have to get away from all this, I need to recollect and try to..." I let my sentence hang.

"Try to what Bella?"

"I need to remember who I really am." And with that, I run upstairs to my room. Grabbing a backpack I throw a few clothes and necessities inside it. Where I'm going, I won't need much anyway.

Taking a moment, I stare out my window. Looking at the forest behind our house where so much had happened. In a way, I will always miss this place as much as I will be glad to be far far away from it. As odd as that sounds.

Barreling down the steps, I pass Charlie. A sadness fills his eyes that stabs at what is left of my heart. I know he has always hoped for me to be there with him even though we both know the inevitableness of this departure.

"I do understand why you feel that you need to leave. And some part of me probably thinks you are right and that I'd would just be selfish to demand you to stay. But I'm your father, and regardless of any birthdays, you are my little girl."

Charlie was never emotional and to see him be this way now was almost to much to bear. A traitorous tear escaped and I easily gave him a hug that would be the last hug we'd share at least for awhile.

"Alright dad, cowboy up. We'll see each other again." I promised and we both shared a bittersweet laugh.

"I know kiddo." He sighed again staring at the open front door. "Well I guess this is it huh?"

"This is it. Good bye dad. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

Well here we go. Good bye Forks, Washington. Hello destination unknown.

**A/N: So what's going on? Why is Bella leaving and why is Charlie so freakin worried? All will be revealed soon. Reviews are love. We all need love, love, love. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**4 reviews for the first chapter? Wowza! I guess you guys like this story so far or at least curious as to what the hell is going on. I'm glad! Hope you like this chapter just as much! **

**Chapter 2: The larvae, the caterpillar and the butterfly. **

Jumping into the truck, I take one final look at Charlie's house before reversing and leaving. My heart is thudding with excitement. Finally I can do what I should have done long ago. Nothing can hold me back any more. I will live my life the way it was meant to be, not simply to satisfy the masses or prevent a ripple in the stagnate water the world has become.

I pass by the reservation on my way to the airport. Briefly I think about Jacob. But I quickly abandon the idea. We haven't really been on proper speaking terms. And I can't blame him after everything. I don't know if I could anyway without him finding out. If that were to happen, I don't know if I could handle that. Jake was my best friend and if he found out all or at least most of our time was a lie than well, I really don't know.

"Goodbye Jake."

Parking the truck for the last time, I make my way into the airport and pay for my ticket with an archaic credit card. I check my bags and walk underneath the 'boarding for New York' sign.

"Going to the big apple?" One of the air plane hostess asked, much to cheerfully for my preference.

"Yeah." I smile but continue walking past her, signally the end of the conversation. I have a window seat thankfully. I still have some time to kill before the flight takes off. Peering out the window, I see people's luggage being toted back and forth. Most of those people have not a care in the world. Just walking around like they own they place.

And that is the hilarious part of everything. Their honest, misguided belief that there is nothing greater than them, nothing higher. They go out about their business not fearing something so simple. Was it because of their ignorance that they could be so carefree? Or their disgusting arrogance.

Whatever. Pretty soon it will be futile and the world will fall into the hands of it's rightful owners.

"Thanks for flying with Continental Airlines. Please take your seats and buckle, we will be taking off in five minutes."

Five minutes until I'm that much closer to the new me, or I should say the real me rather. Resting my head back, I doze off to sleep. Something that seems to come easily for the first time in a while. I guess pretending has been more exhausting than I thought.

-4 MONTHS LATER-

I found a nice apartment in the meat packing district called the Archstone Chelsea. It was pricey but it wasn't as if I couldn't afford it. And the night life was just perfect. Especially for eating out. Still, as good as everything is here, it's still fairly lonely.

Now is as good a time as any to start looking for others who I could fit in with. Waiting for night to fall, I change into a black strapless dress and slip into some strappy golden heels. If Alice saw me now, well, she wouldn't know who she was looking at. I shake my head in disgust. I shouldn't even be thinking about Alice, let alone any Cullen.

Being around the locals these past four months, I feel as though I know the area pretty well. Supposedly there is this night club not far from the Archstone Chelsea where people who, in my opinion, had serious issues, went to 'role-playing.' I ran into one girl who frequents the 'Vampire's Ball.'

It is so ironic, everyone is busy pretending to be someone they aren't when all I ever cared to be is myself. The so-called-club bouncer had his arms crossed eyeing me up. I don't know if that was his idea of menacing but it wasn't working on me at all. I simply smiled what I hoped to be coyly, cocking an eyebrow and keep on going.

"Excuse me miss, can I see some I.D."

"No. I'm old enough." I ran my hand along side his neck, letting my hand make a trail down his arm and squeezing his hand gently.

For a moment, the bouncer took on the appearance of a fish with his mouth opening and closing multiple times.

"Um, right. Have a good night." And just as much as his eyes were glued to mine with such intensity, the _Vampire's Ball_ bouncer shot away like he had just been burned.

I smiled and finally walked into the foggy nightclub. Strobe lights covered the ceilings and I couldn't understand how the patrons didn't experience multiple seizures. I step up to the bar, contemplating what I should drink.

"What's good around hear?" I practically had to scream to the bartender over the roaring heavy metal music. With a reaction mimicking the bouncer's he laughed unabashedly.

"Well for you I'd say coke."

"Alright let's try this again. What drink do you suggest tonight?" My eyes flare momentarily.

"HemoGin. Besides the gin I can't tell you what's in it, but it's close to the real thing." His attitude made a complete one eighty from originally. I doubted that 'hemogin' tasted anything close to the real thing. Turning my back to the counter, I survey the atmosphere.

People are dressed up in ultra formal attire. Maybe the club's name is more appropriate than I originally suspected. I see white fangs that are clearly cheap plastic, and some that look strikingly real. And in the back, almost missing it altogether, I see silver eyes shimmering in the darkness like a pair of stars. I can feel him staring at me.

I send a slight smile and tilt my head to the side, beckoning him to come over. He accepts my invitation and makes his way to me.

"Your drink, ma'am."

"Thanks." I wrap my hand around the base of the cup and shift it closer.

"Hi, I saw you looking at me." The stranger spoke with a smug, and arrogant tone like he had reason to be superior to all others. And in all right he did, for the most part.

"Yeah, just like you were looking at me. Or shall I say staring?"

"Whatever works for you darling. I see you're into those 'HemoGin' drinks. Between you and me..." The mystery man leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear, "I know how to get the real McCoy."

"Really? I've never heard that phrase in years and years and years. And by the way, you're little secret, is not so secret. Sorry to burst your bubble." Picking up my drink, I down it in one gulp. My guest didn't seem swayed, if anything he appeared more intrigued.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Amadeo, at your service." He brought is hand to my neck, resting his thumb on my pulse and squeezing carefully yet purposely.

"Let's go someplace that's not so bloody loud." I couldn't help but laugh at Amadeo's cheap pun.

"Why not, lead the way Silver Eyes."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name? It's only fair, you would have to admit. I mean you have already given me a nickname."

"You'll have to wait and earn that. If you can." I joked with him. Of course I would tell him. There is no reason to hide anything bout myself with him.

**A/N: Got 4 of my wisdom teeth pulled today. I should say all b/c you only have 4. LOL. Anyway, it was a walk in the park, a complete 180 from the pain I was expecting. But for a get well soon present, you could review this chapter? And remember...I'm trying to be vague on purpose. Though I might have giving it away at the end. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The rest is still unwritten

Amadeo and I had ended up in Grand Central park. The sky was a dark brackish blue with stars accenting the night. There were few people walking around, a couple of what I presumed to be homeless people mainly. Around this time of time most people wouldn't have been caught dead out here. For fear of, well being caught dead. But Amadeo and I weren't exactly what you would call most people.

"Wow, I guess I worked up quite the appetite walking here. Not that there's too much of a selection around here." Amadeo showed me to a bench and we both took a seat.

"You're right, and I'm not really that into fast food either." I chuckled. I was hoping he wouldn't sense how true that really is.

"I know they warn against asking a lady's age, but what the hell, I've never been one for proper etiquette. I mean what's the point for people like us?"

"True. I'm old enough, that's all you need to know." I smiled at him. His hand still rested on my shoulder not forcefully but with enough dominance that honestly, it intrigued me.

Not entirely true, I think I need to know your name. A rational thought in my opinion. Now what would it take for you to tell me your name? At least give me something."

I thought about it, and what's the point in holding back something so simple as a name. Especially when we were so alike in so many ways. Especially all the ways that count.

"Isabella. But I prefer Bella."

"Ah Isabella. I beautiful name for a beautiful creature of the night." Amadeo whirled his free hand in the air with a dramatic flourish.

"Just Bella. Isabella sounds so...old worldy." I laughed at my ridiculous conclusion. My new friend laughed just the same.

"So, I'll take a guess, you aren't as young as I thought. But you seem very new at this world. Why is that?"

A deep sigh escapes my throat. Should I tell him why I hid? I really don't know him and I should be cautious of who to trust, but I feel like I need someone I can confide in.

"I. I denied myself for most of my life. For several reasons really. Mostly for my family, they were scared of being discovered. They were content with living a dull, boring life. And I was too until..." I stood up and began walking away. I wasn't supposed to tell my whole life story to this guy, regardless of our similarities.

"Isa...Bella, until what? What caused such a sudden change?" I could feel Amadeo's breath barely beating down on my neck.

"We all have a breaking point. And I had reached mine, I couldn't live that lie simply for the sanctity of sanctuary."

"A life well lived is one that you can be proud of. Not one that you live for someone else's benefit but for your own. Now I don't want to sound all preachy but I think you will finally find that release you have been looking for now that you are living for the right reasons."

I never heard more self-serving yet honest words before in my life. And that was quite the feat to say the least. But despite the way that I had been living to make sure Charlie was comfortable and that no unnecessary truths had been told was still somewhat ingrained in my being even after four months of being away.

"You are right. I guess the old really are as wise as they say."

"Actually I'd say I am even wiser." Amadeo winked at me before his eyes flicked to a shifty looking guy ahead of us. "Excuse me Bella."

I nodded and walked back to the bench. "Sir, can I ask you a question real quick?" I heard him approaching the unsuspecting man.

I don't know why I was waiting so long to do the same thing, especially when it's one of the reasons I moved away from Forks all along. It would happen soon enough. All in due time I guess.

"Ok, you weren't waiting too long were you?"

I guess I zoned out into my thoughts because Amadeo almost scared me. Almost. "No, it's not like I have any special place to be. Um. Listen, I have to run but I want to see you again sometime soon. Is that ok?"

"Sure of course. I should go to."

"So should we exchange numbers?" I asked somewhat awkwardly not knowing if our common connection would be enough for some sort of instantaneous friendship.

He threw his head back dramatically and practically roared in laughter. I smiled warily unsure of his reaction completely. A few seconds pass and Amadeo finally straightens himself and explains himself.

"Oh don't worry Bella, once I've set my eye on someone or something...well let's just say I don't let them go that easily. I'll see you around chick."

And just like that in the blink of an eye he was gone without waiting for my response. Whatever, I guess it was pretty inevitable for us to meet up again some other time. Especially considering the circumstances.

The walk back to my apartment was decidedly uneventful. But that all changed the moment I stepped out of the elevator. I saw the back of a blond haired woman, someone I never expected to see ever again in any circumstances.

I paused, briefly considering turning around and leaving. But depending on what she wanted, I knew she wouldn't give up that easily. She may have been a jerk for the most part but she was also incredibly stubborn. Part of being a vampire I guess. Sifting my keys out of my pocket, I move straight to my door. Opening it I go in and leave it open. She'll come in I supposed. She wouldn't be standing there for however long and not come in when I finally came back.

Throwing my stuff down haphazardly I finally turn around and give her some attention. I'm still surprised she hasn't spoken yet.

"So what can I attribute this surprise visit Rosalie?"

"Um. Alice saw that you moved to New York and well I don't know why I'm here really." She paused at a loss for words it seemed like.

"Well if you're shocked to find me here imagine how I feel. I would have thought your family went to Alaska or something."

Rosalie walked around my living room, eyeing everything up. All of a sudden her head shot up and she looked intensely at me. Like she finally put a piece of the puzzle in place.

"Are you having health issues or something?" her eyes narrowed and she stepped closer and closer to me.

"Health issues? I'm sorry but you're going to have to be more specific." I laughed a little, knowing I was dodging what she was hinting at.

"It's your heart, it's beating slower. Like too slow for a human." Rosalie's eyes raked me over. "And something else is off..."

"Who knows, maybe it's something in the water. Now seriously spill, what's going on?" I very effectively changed the subject. Rosalie had no right to know what was going on with me. She lost that privilege a long time ago.

"I don't know, you know I didn't exactly like you. I mean you weren't...aren't...good for our family. But at the same time, it seems like our family is not the same with you gone. It feels like someone's died or something." Rosalie finally said.

"Ha, funny Rosalie. I don't know what to tell you, I mean Edward made his choice and I am going to respect that. And even if Edward himself was here now instead of you, I couldn't just go back to the way things were."

"Why? You loved each other so much."

"Loved. Past tense Rosalie. Besides, too much has changed since then, we're both different...people for lack of a better word."

"I understand I guess. If you change your mind..." Rosalie placed a card on the coffee table before leaving.

**A/N: So we're getting closer to the thing...yay! Review please? :)**


End file.
